Hard to Believe
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: The IACFDBZ club has a special announcement said by the club president MK. This is an announcement that is not just terrifying to dedicated fans, but it is true and happens out in the world. Read to find out the horror. R&R while your at it.


Hard to Believe

By Mystic Kintoun

There was a special announcement at the 'I am Crazy for Dragonball Z' (or IACFDBZ) club, where all fans of DBZ came to talk about DBZ, trade DBZ stuff, and compare characters.  Anything that had to do with DBZ was done there.  

The fans filled up the auditorium (a lot of money was donated to make the place), still talking about you know what.

The President, MK, started to walk up to the auditorium.  She was then stopped by Riceluvr, who asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It has to be said," MK stated.  "So that the population of DBZ fans will not decrease in big numbers, or hopefully not decrease at all.  It already has happened."  MK pointed at the audience.  Most of the seats were filled by character (I hope that makes sense).  It used to be filled with so many fans that a lot of them had to sit in the isles.  

"If you say so, Ate," Riceluvr sighed.

MK continued up the stairs and made it to the microphone.  Everyone had started to quiet down and watch MK.

"DBZ FANS OF ALL AGES!" she started.

Everyone cheered. 

"Just to tell all of those DBZ fans," she paused, then took a deep breath, "you and I will no like this show sooner or later."  

Everyone in the audience gasped at the statement then turned to each other saying, "Is that true?" or "Is she joking?" or "MOMMY SHE'S SCARING ME!"

"It is true, fellow fans.  If you had noticed at the very first meeting every chair in this auditorium was filled."

They looked around and finally noticed.  About a 16th of the seats of the seats weren't filled.  

"That's not a lot," shouted a male fan in the distance.  All the other fans agreed.

MK continued, "And also remember that people had to sit in the isles, covering almost all the isles."

The audience silenced.

"Oh," said the fan, very embarrassed.

"It will be in the future, if you don't like it anymore," crying was heard in the distance, "when you ask a friend, 'Do you remember DBZ?'  

" 'Yeah,' they would say.  'I can't believe I LIKED that show!' then you start to talk about how stupid the storyline was, the characters are, and how you thought they were cool.  

"Let's say that you liked Vegeta.  Then when you get bored of DBZ you start to think, 'Vegeta isn't great at all.  He's ugly.' "  Vegeta fans started to throw stuff at MK and start to scream at her.

"OKAY!  Let's say, um, Goku then." Goku fans did the same thing.

"Uh, Gohan?" _What am I thinking?!  I'm a Gohan fan!  _Gohan fans did the same thing.

"Piccolo?" Piccolo fans, same.

"Goten?" ~Goten fans, same~

"TRUNKS?!"  Most of the audience started to run at the stage.

"OKAY!  Let's say that in the future you made fun of the character that you like now?"  MK quickly bent over covering her face, making sure that she wouldn't get hit with any more garbage.  Nothing happened in the passed ten seconds, so she calmed down.

"That's what happened to me when I didn't like Pokemon anymore."

"She liked _Pokemon?"_ (No offense to the Pokemon/DBZ fans) the audience whispered in unison. 

"It's the same thing over and over again:  TEAM ROCKET!  OH NO THEY'RE GOING TO STEAL PIKACHU!  LET'S HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE!  PIKAAAAA PIII!  There's always a happy ending at each and every episode and Team Rocket is in almost every episode, even if they're not doing any evil.  I admit I never want to get tired of DBZ, but that's how life goes with anime.  I say this so that you dedicated fans will try not getting tired of it.  I'm also say this because it's true.  It can happen to YOU!" She pointed to a Vegeta fan, which fainted from surprise.  

"If you are a person who is slowly getting tired of this show with the cutest guys ever," all the girl fans cheered, "enjoy it while you can.  I am... Thank you for listening to this special announcement."

MK walked off the stage, leaving most of the fans speechless.

^-^;

A/N: Well I thought that was a weak ending.

But it's true.  It's happening out in the world.

Riceluvr is my cousin's name in one of my reviews.  You can figure out her favorite character.

And for those people, who don't know who MK is, just look at my pen name.

'Ate' means 'big sister" in Filipino or a respectful way of calling your female cousins such as "Ate Jaclyn" or something, for those people who are _not _Pinoy.

Please R/R.  For those stupid people who don't know how to get to the review box, you click on the rectangular purple button that says "Click here to Review" or something like that on it on the bottom left corner.  It's that simple.

Flames welcome, tips welcome, everything is welcome in the reviews.

Ja ne for now.


End file.
